


Don't touch my daugther!

by Regrettispaghetti



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Crack Relationships, Forced, Gay Sex, Implied Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sexual Abuse, Skullfucking, for gremlin, implied Juliet/Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrettispaghetti/pseuds/Regrettispaghetti
Summary: After the Swan incident Juliet finally convinces Nick to have a talk with her father, who is still against their relationship. Whatever Nick was expecting, it certainly wasn't becoming a plaything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! In less than 4 months, with another cruel rape fanfic about a crack pairing. I searched a bit for Gideon/Nick, but found nothing. So I created this. Also sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Enjoy! also I don't own lollipop chainsaw

Juliet huddled up against Nick,

>>you love me, right Nick?<< she asked sweetly. Her blue eyes were big and full of innocence. >>yes Juliet, I love you<< Nick answered and smiled. >>Great! Daddy wants talk with you. In his garage.<< she said and looked into his eyes. Nicks smile froze and he gulped.

>>...Da- Mr Starling wants to talk with me?<< he repeated and Juliet nodded. >>Yes. In...<< she checked her cute bloody bunny cell and continued, >>half and an hour<< Nick remained silent. Oh no, oh nononono! That was definitely not good. 

>>Are you alright? You look pale!<< Juliet asked worried. >>Y-yes! I mean yeah, everything's cool. So, you know why he wants to talk with me?<<, >>hmm.. I dunno. But hey, it's just daddy. He won't rip you apart. He only hurts zombies and bad people!<< Juliet smiled and looked happy. Nick was sweating. Bad people... Oh well, he was screwed.

 

* * *

Nick stood in front of Gideon Starlings garage. He wore his usual jock attire since he did not have the time to change. He was extremely nervous. The last time he talked with Gideon, he nearly collapsed. Gideon was overprotective and did not hide it. Nick pulled all his courage together and stepped in the lion's den. It was nearly empty, only the yellow ford thunderbird standing in the center. Nick was as always impressed. The car was a rarity and cost a fortune.

>>Don't you touch it boy. You couldn't even pay the car even if you'd work your sorry ass to death. And ya ain't got the manners to knock. << a deep voice said. Nick flinched and turned around. Gideon stood in the doorway and glared.>>I'm sorry-<< began Nick and Gideon snarled.>>I apologize, Sir!<< Nick corrected. Just like every time Nick was overpowered by the older male.>>hmpf. Oh well... Sit down boy. We got an important matter to discuss.<< Gideon growled. A shiver ran down Nicks spine. Gideon took a chair and sat down. He did not offer Nick one and another one was nowhere in sight. Nick looked around, but Gideon's hand sigh cut him off.>>The ground's enough for you. Just sit down.<< Gideon snarled. Nick gulped and obeyed. The situation was extremely awkward.

>>alright, I know you're dating my sweet Juliet. And you know what? I ain't liking it. Not one bit. Cause, I ain't trusting you. You're to weak for Juliet, can't protect her from zombies. No, ya don't fit into my family,<< Gideon stated coldly. Oh no, Nick thought. Gideon was going to kick him out the family? He could not do this! Juliet loved him and he loved her!>>But Sir! I love Juliet! I would do anything for her!<< he protested. Gideon just crossed his arms and looked down on him. He was not impressed.>>hmpf. Listen up boy, Juliet had three boyfriends. They all said the same and were killed by a zombie. I don't care if you'd do everything. The problem is Juliet gets super depressed if one her boys dies. You are to weak to stand by her side...<< Gideon said, his voice full of disdain. Nick gulped. Three boyfriends? But he survived the short disaster with swan!

>>Mr Starling! I swear I won't die! Just gimme a chance!<< Nick pleaded and stood up. Gideon shook his head.>>No, I won't. Beside the survival thingy, I can't stand you.<< Nick was perplexed. That was unfair!>>hey! Juliet loves me! I won't give up...even...even if you stand between us!<< Nick murmured. He clenched his fists. He admitted, he was afraid of Gideon, even so it would not stop him from loving Juliet. Suddenly a dangerous aura put a gigantic pressure on his shoulders. Gideon was not amused.

>>Boy, I said. Get the fuck away from my daughter.<< he growled threateningly. Nick backed of a bit.>>n-no! I love her to much!<< he objected and forced himself to look at the angry man. Gideon showed his teeth.>>oh well...since I ain't have a choice, I will end your life. Ain't nothing different than killing a zombie.<< Gideon hissed and took his heavy Magnum 45. Nick's body froze. That was not possible, was it? Mr Starling would not kill him...would he? Gideon cocked his gun and aimed. >>Mr Starling..? Ah!<< Nick screamed. A bullet was in the wall next to his head and had grazed his ear. Blood dripped down and he was shocked. A faint ringing noise was in the back of his brain. No..way?! He was scared. But he could not give up on Juliet!

>>t-t-t-that w-won't sca-are m-me!<< he said trembling. Gideon was still aiming.>> I l-love Juliet! A-and you know what? Y-you are being to fu-fucking overprotective! Are you even considering Juliet's wishes, or are you just after your own goals?<< Nick yelled, anger and fear giving him courage. Gideon halted and put the gun down. A small spark of hope lightened up in Nicks heart, but it disappeared very quickly. Gideon was furious. Nobody talked to him in such a disrespectful way and got away with it! He got the remote and with one click the garage was locked. Nick was trapped. He gulped. Oh no. He stepped back and tried to get as far as possible away from Juliets dad.

>>Alright, you've done it. I'm angry. Happy? Cause I ain't<< Gideon snarled. He cracked his fists and narrowed his eyes.>>W-wait! I-I!<< began Nick.

>>SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!<< Gideon roared and punched the ground. The ground shook and split in half. Nick was terrified. He knew what Gideon's punches could do. He was so dead.>>I'm gonna kick you out. Ya'll break up with Juliet and leave this place n' family.<< Gideon growled. Nick could not move. Gideon's eyes held him captivated and he felt like a small mouse in front of a Texas rattle snake.>>n-no! I will not give up on Juliet!<< Nick whispered weakly. Gideon clenched his fists and rose from his seat.>>seems like I need to beat some sense in you!<< Nick's eyes widened in fear. His body began to tremble under the mighty aura of Gideon. Fear filled his mind. >>.....nnn-?!!??<< Nick tried to resist once more, but was interrupted by Gideon's punch. It sent him flying against the garage gate and he heard a sickening crack.>>AAAaaHH!<< he screamed and immense pain went trough his body. He felt like he had been hit by a Monstertruck. His ribs were slightly broken. Gideon did not stop and went to him only to punch him again. Nick screamed again and began to cry. The pain! It hurt! Another punch and Nick nearly passed out.

>>Pl-please! S-Stop! I'm... Begging you!<< he coughed. Gideon remained silent and took another swing. Nick ducked and tried to cover himself. He clearly felt the break in his ribs.>>Already at your limit? Pathetic! I did not go full power, weakling!<< Gideon mocked. Nick teared up. If Gideon went full power, he would be already dead.>>hahaha, come on, come on! Run!<< Gideon laughed sadistically. Nick fell on his knees and tried to escape. However, Gideon had other plans with him. He kicked him in the butt and earned a pitiful yelp.>>faster.<< Gideon ordered and Nick tried. He really tried, however, the pain and fear made his body numb. Instead he mumbled apologies as he crawled away. Gideon sighed. It was not satisfying. Time to speed things up.

>>Alright. If ya can reach the door I'll letcha go.<< Gideon offered and Nick halted. He could not believe it. Would Gideon really let him go? He could try. No, he had to. He stood up with shaking legs and Gideon smirked. Perfect. He would just wait before this little jock reached the door and knock out all of his hopes. Nick began to run to the door and reached for the doorknob. He was hurting. His ribs stung him and he had teary eyes. Yes! He was free-! Just in the moment as he wanted to touch the exit, he heard a faintly noise. In a split second he was punched across the room again and crushed into a pile of wheels. A pain filled yelp escaped his mouth and tears ran down his cheeks. >>Hahaha! Seems like you did not make it. So, you are in my hands now! Don't worry, I will end ya real quick.<< Gideon sneered and Nick shook his head.

>>JULIET!<< Nick suddenly screamed, as Gideon took a hold of his magnum again. Gideon was stunned. However, he quickly recovered.>>DON'T. CALL. HER!<< Gideon commanded and punched Nick again. This time he clearly broke the other three ribs. But he was not finished. He grabbed his hair and lifted him up to stare into his eyes. Nicks eyes were puffy and Gideon could smell the boys fear, as Nick was wetting himself.

>>Bah! Boy! Ya pisses yourself. Man, you are disgusting! And a boy like YOU, KISSED MY JULIET?!!<< Gideon had another outrage and punched him in the face. A short cry echoed trough the garage. Nick was terrified. By Gideons look he would definitely kill him. It hurt so much. So freaking much. His right eye was blue, his split lip was bleeding and to round it up, his nose was bleeding too. To put it in a nutshell he looked miserable and frightened. He was living his nightmare as he was alone with Gideon and no one would save him! At this thought he cried more. He was too young to die! Gideon bared his teeth. Nick closed his eyes and whimpered. He thought about what he could do to survive Gideons wrath. He panicked and realized, it was nearly impossible to survive. Gideon clenched his right fist and was ready to punch him again.

>>STOP!! PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING!!! JUST DON'T HURT ME!<< Nick shrieked and opened his eyes. More tears rolled over his cheeks and his lower lip quivered. He could taste his own blood mixed with his saliva. Moreover he could feel more pain in his eye. It started to swell a bit. Gideon was still furious. However, he started to cool down. Nick looked pitiful and also a bit adorable. >>Hmm...<< Gideon growled and Nick sobbed >>...p-please... It hurts... It hurts...<< without any further warning, Gideon let go of his hair and he fell on the ground right on his knees. A loud whimper escaped his mouth and he instinctively hugged himself to protect his broken ribs.

>>Turn around. And get rid of your pants<< Gideon ordered. Nick sobbed and followed his command. His shaky hands opened the button and he changed. Gideon felt a strange sensation. Nick had a cute bubble butt with a scar on his left cheek. Nick sniffed. Every movement hurt. He jolted as he felt Gideon's warm hand on his butt. >>Please... Please Mr Starling... Noooo<< he begged and squirmed. >>Shut it!<< Gideon roared and spanked him. >>OUCH!<< Nick screamed and fell over. He was now on his hands and knees. His ribs made him scream more. Tears rolled down his cheeks again and he could not help but to whine very loud. >>ah... Ah<< it hurt so much. Gideon spanked him again and Nick cried miserably. His ass war turning slight pink. It stung like hell. There were only two swats, but it felt like thousands. >>pleeeease Mr Starling... I promise... I promise, I won't date Juliet any longer!!!<< he whimpered. His body shook violently. >>well...<< Gideon thought and slapped him again. >>yeaouch!<< and Gideon gave him another powerful swat.

>>PLEASE!<< Nick shouted. However, Gideon continued to smack his ass. He grinned sadistically. Nicks whimpers and yelps were delicious. maybe he could try something else. >>aight boy. I won't slap you anymore under one condition. You must listen to all my commands without questions. that clear boy?<< he asked. Nicks tear streamed face looked to him. He nodded desperately and answered >>Yes Sir!<< >>Good. Now get yourself hard. Wank you pitiful wiener and eyes on me.<< Gideon commanded. Nick could not believe his ears. He should do what? Jerk off? Now? In this twisted situation?! Another powerful swat of Gideon let him turn around. It hurt just too much to resist anymore of his command. But he could not do it, as his body ached to much. Gideon could see Nicks pain. Even though Nick started to rub himself, his dick stayed limb. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he was getting flustered.

Gideon snarled and went to a drawer. This drawer was quite special. It was full of drugs, ombie weapons and vodoo. Mostly filled with curing or lethal herbs, he also had unusual products to offer, like an aphrodisiac. He barley used it, since his sex life was good and his wife was a wonderful woman. However he could see, Nick needed it. Nick stayed pathetically on his spot and protected his groin. Gideon observed his now visible penis, which was average for a teenager. His balls however were a bit bigger than usually and everything was cleanly shaven. Juliet mentioned to him one time she disliked hair. That was his last concern now. He wondered what Gideon searched in the drawer. Hopefully not another thing that would torture him. He was very confused. Why had he to jerk of in front of him? Moreover why with his eyes on him? It was so humiliating! He was scared. What would Gideon do to him? His body felt like it was on fire, with all the broken and damaged body parts. It was not funny and he truly regretted coming to the talk. Heck, he even regretted dating Juliet! All of this was crazy! Gideon spanked him. He was beaten up and now nearly naked in the garage of his girlfriends father!

>>Okay boy, open you mouth, hold these pills for five seconds and then swallow them.<< Gideon ordered and opened a bottle. Nick flinched. What were these pills, were they going to poisen him? Nick trembled, but followed Gideons commands. The pills tasted like cherries, Nick thought and swallowed them. After ten seconds a piercing pain shot through his head. >>Ah!<< he cried out and covered his head with his hands. After the pain, he felt very hot. But not in a bad way. Actually the blood flowed south and he felt strange. NIck was dazed. Why was he getting hard? Why was all the pain disappearing? And why did he want to cum?

>>Oh my, this is working very fast. Look, your pathetic penis is erected and still pathetic!<< Gideon laughed. It amused him to see his daugthers ex-boyfriend getting hard and confused. >>..ahhn... what did you give me..nh?<< Nick asked and quickly closed his mouth. A loud groan escaped his mouth. His balls were itching. >>An aphrodisiac, feel happy they are hard to get.<< Gideon replied and grabbed the chair.

He sat down and commanded >>Now jerk of.<< Nick did not want to believe his eyes or his ears. He did not want to do this! However, his body told him otherwise. His cheeks were burning up and he began to sweat. >>Do.it<< Gideon repeated with more force and threatened him.

>>Yea-!<< Nick squeaked and grabbed his penis. It was already hard. With the touch Nick moaned and slowly began to rub himself. Although he despised doing it, he felt good and closed his eyes for a moment. Gideon growled and Nick did not react. Instead he picked up the pace and bit his bottom lip, trying to prevent anymore of sexual noises escaping from his mouth. >>Hey!<< Gideon growled again and took a hold of his revolver. Nick heard the sound of metal and quickly opened his eyes. He continued biting his bottom lip, drawing a bit blood of the wound and focused on his ex-girlfriends dad. He felt even hotter and did not understand why. The whole situation was fucked up. Gideon glared at him. The harder he glared, the harder Nick got. Was he really that much of a masochist? His ribs were still aching, nevertheless the pain was overflowed with small waves of pleasure. His breath was getting heavier and pre-cum appeared on the tip. He jerked faster, never letting the dominant man out of his sight.

Gideon cracked a smile. This teen was just pitiful. Nick could feel he was nearing his climax. This weird sensation was mixed with a bitter taste. Why was he enjoying this so much? HIs vision blurred a bit. He tried to fight against the pleasure, but It soothed his pain and made him feel good. >>Nnh.. oh yeah!<< he could not hold the sounds anymore. He moaned and grunted as he was pumping his wet penis. He was close! >>nn..yeah..<< he groaned and bucked his hips a bit. The little waves of pleasure have now become great wave that were knocking him down in a surge of satisfaction. Gideon calmly watched him. Nick was really getting into the kind of forced masturbation. His eyelids were fluttering and he nearly drooled. He looked adorable.

>>ngg...Ju...liet!<< he moaned and came. Sperm shoot out of his penis and painted his upper body white. He was in the afterglow of his masturbation when a nasty pain spread across his cheek. He was immediately shocked and realized his mistake after Gideon yanked his hair hard down in front of his well packed pants. >>Mr-! Ggghh!<< Nick tried and was shut up by a threatening growl.

>>You fucking slut. You just had to ruin everything. I get the idea you like getting punished, slut. No worries, daddy's gonna punish you plenty. But you made a huge mistake. Never, ever mention her name. Never. But you just did it. You are very lucky, indeed, very lucky that I like the idea of you having a sperm covered body. That I have pity with a slut like you.<< Gideon snarled angrily and held Nicks head firm in his hands. Nick was forced to look into his eyes the whole time. He was to shocked to respond or to reacted. Instead his body reacted of his own. He started to shake again.

Gideon let go of Nicks face and freed his monster cock. He was long and thick. However, the most impressive part was his ballsac. Even though one of his testicles was missing, it was still formidable. He resembled a bull. Nick gulped and stared at him with horror. His whole body began to ache again, although, the aphrodisiac did its work and made him horny again. It led him to want monster. No! He did not! Nick was having an inner conflict. Without any warning Gideon took his jaw and dislocated it. Nick did not have the time to scream or make any other kind of noise, he was pushed onto the penis of Gideon and was forced to deepthroat him on the first try. Nick gagged and his eyes were full of panic and tears. Gideons pubes were tickling his nose and he could smell the manly musk of him. However, the aphrodisiac softened his shock and his gagging. Gideon was merciless. His thrusts were fierce and Nick had problems breathing. Would he die sucking Gideons dick? His jw hurt so much and he had big problems getting air. Still, he was getting an erection. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The breathing was getting more troublesome. His whole face hurt again. His split lip was now bleeding a lot. He got a taste of Gideon really good mixed with his saliva and his own blood. If he could think straight and his jaw was not dislocated, he would bite. But he was drugged and beaten up.

Maybe he took a heavy strike to the brain, cause he was starting to enjoy this sadistic treatment, leaking pre-cum. Gideon was getting hard slamming into Nicks mouth, his balls slapping against Nick's chin. His penis was growing and he could tell, Nick panicked shorty, his gagging getting louder. He had no pity and continued to skullfuck him. From time to time he let out small moans. Nick chocked every time Gideons tip of the penis stroke the back of his throat. The aphrodisiac kicked in, shortly before he nearly passed out of suffocation and his throat relaxed, allowing him to get the much needed air. 

>>Swallow...it slut!<< Gideon hissed and suddenly came. He hold Nick tightly pressed against his pubes and shot his load. >>gnn!<< Gideon grunted when he came. Lots of sperm ran down directly Nick's throat. He had no other option than to swallow the jizz, crying while doing so. In the last two spurts Gideon pulled back to give Nick a proper taste of his spunk. However, Nick could not identify the taste. His mouth was slowly filling with his blood from his split lip. He could not feel the pain as strong as before. The aphrodisiac continued to numb his pain and fuel his pleasure, but the strong infliction of pain caused his brain to give up. He did not notice the ribs scratching his lungs. His face had a blueish color now and he collapsed. Gideon spat on the ground.

>>Pah... can't even handle a bit rough foreplay. Weaklin'... I'm not finished, but baby-girl would be sad if her ex would die...<< Gideon sighed and began fixing Nick. He started by putting Nicks jaw in the right place and getting healing herbs. He did not like to cure this weakling. With the help of his zombie hunter knowledge he could nearly heal him completely.

 

.... to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second part of this. Again, sorry for all the mistakes and enjoy!

Nick slowly regained consciousness. His body felt okay and the agony was reduced to a simple ache. Suddenly the blurry events rushed inside his head and he felt nauseous. Oh god, let it be a nightmare, let it be a nightmare! He pleaded. A very bad nightmare, the worst of his life. One, where he was badly thrashed and skullfucked by Gideon. The one where he nearly suffocated because of his huge dick? But what was he even thinking? Why would it not be a dream? Gideon hated him, but he would not do this, right? But why were thoughts of erotic images flashing trough his memory?! He felt in between sleep and reality.

He would just wake up and be greeted by the familiar pattern of his wall. Yeah, he would just peacefully wake up and- Nicks eyes snapped open and panic overcame him. Instead of his wall he looked onto the ceiling ofthe garage. Oh FUCK! He really did suck Gideons dick and he jerked off in front of him! No! Gideon watched Nick waking up. He seemed peaceful while stillc being asleep. The moment he woke up, his facial expression changed from ashamed to shocked and finally to terrified. However, Nick's face was covered in a heavy blush. The aphrodisiac was still working and since he regained consciousness his heartbeat speed up and more aphrodisiac was racing through his body, causing pleasure to erupt from the friction between his penis and the ground. In short, he was hard and horny. And how the hell was he not feeling pain anymore? He touched his jaw and noticed it was in the right place again. His lip was not split anymore and he could breathe without any problems.

Gideon observed him quietly. He did have a bit fun, which did not last long, since the little slut could not handle rough foreplay. Nick finally noticed Gideon starring at him and flinched. His body violently shook and he hugged himself. >>Be grateful you punk, I healed you.<< Gideon snarled angrily and approached Nick. Nick trembled even more, violently shaking in fear. He was more afraid than before. However, the closer Gideon got the more pleasure his friction caused. Nicks eyes were begging Gideon to stay away. >>No thanks?!<< Gideon asked loud and Nick reacted by shrieking >>Sorry! And thank you very much!<< Gideon smirked. Now that the boy was healed again, he could continue disciplining him.

>>Aight, we will continue with our lil' game.<< Gideon smirked and Nick gulped. On one hand he was frightened of Gideon and feared more physical consequences, but on the other hand for whatever reason, he still had a painful reaction and needed to cum. He whined and blushed harder. Why was he reacting like that? How many punches to the head did he take to feel horny for Gideon?! >>turn around.<< Gideon interrupted Nicks thoughts with a harsh command. Nick quickly obeyed without hesitation. Gideon watched Nick. He was shaking and he was hard. Contrary reactions caused by a powerful aphrodisiac. >>Okay slut, do you know what is goin to happen to ya? Ya are gonna get fucked by daddy Gideon. And you already know Gideon Jr so don't be a pussy this time n handle it like a real slut!<< Gideon ordered and Nick paled. The blush stayed and thus created an ill look. No! He did not want to be fucked! >>nhh!<< a moan escaped his mouth. His body was a fucking traitor! The thought of Gideon's penis alone showered him in pleasure. His mind clouded and he desperately tried to fight back. He was facing one of his worst nightmares now. He avoided Gideons eyes and submissively stared onto the ground.

>>Kneel.<< Gideon commanded and Nick did as he was told. >>Now get 'em wet, or it'll hurt you.<< Gideon held his hand in front of Nick. Nick flinched. Did Gideon want to hit him again? His eyes were filled with tears of fear. >>So you want to have the hard way...pah! You can see what you got!<< Gideon spat and closed the distance between him and Nick. Nick shook his head furiously. Nonononononono! He did not want this! His fear let him sober up for a short moment. Should he try to escape? Too late, Gideon took his hair and yanked him up. >>Ouch!<< Nick cried. >>Shut up!<< Gideon snarled and dragged him to a wall, only to press him against it. He pushed his knee between Nicks legs and forced him to spread them. Gideon trapped him with his left arm. Nick was panicking and he was defenseless. >>ghn!<< his dick was pushed against the cold wall and caused him to whimper softly. He could feel Gideons erection rubbing against his ass.

>>..please...nooooo. PLEASE! LET ME-! Ah!<< Nick pleaded loud and whined, tears streaming down his face. Gideon ignored it. He just slowly positioned himself at Nick's virgin entrance. When Nick was unconscious he had enough time to clean him up. Now he was gonna get his reward. >>..please...<< Nick tried again, more tears forming in his eyes. >>...I beg you!<< Nick winced and Gideon growled annoyed >>Shut up!<< with that he pushed his erection inside. >>AHHHahhhh! AHH!!<< Nick screamed in pure agony. It hurt! It hurt! He felt like he was getting ripped apart! Blood ran down his tights. However, immediately after the aphrodisiac kicked in all the pain was turning into pleasure. >>Ah! Nngh!<< Nick moaned deeply ashamed. He was confused and still felt some pain, but the pain felt good. Gideon pushed deeper and grunted. Nick was tight and clenched him. When he was fully inside, Nick was sobbing and moaning like a bitch in heat. He felt good. Gideon's fat cock made him feel good and stuffed. However, the feeling of discomfort remained.

>>Time to shake things up<< Gideon announced before he started to move. >>Ahhnng!<< Nick groaned as he was fucked. He felt incredibly full and was still afraid, but the pleasure surging through his brain made him a drooling mess. >>Too...ahh...good..<< he mumbled. He should hate this! He should be crying of pain, even so he just cried tears of pleasure. Gideon noticed the change as well. Nick was clenching him and matching with his thrusts. >>OH GOD!<< Nick cried out and came, when Gideon hit his prostate. He sprayed his jizz against his body and the wall. The sensible bunch of nerves drove Nick over the edge, again and again. Gideon fucked him senseless and before he came, Nick came already tree times.

His chest was now covered in his own semen, which were running down his legs too. It mixed with the blood of his thights. >>You...slut!<< Gideon growled and came, buried deep in Nicks ass. Nick gasped as he was filled with a big load of Gideons sperm. However, Gideon just lifted one of Nicks leg and fucked him from the side. Nick had no chance to adjust properly or even to protest. Gideon was merciless and continued to pound his ass in the next two hours. After that he was spent and pulled out of Nick, before slamming right back inside, making Nick squeal in pain. They tried mercenary, doggystyle and even Nick riding his cock. In total Gideon came five times, only the last time on Nicks already in sperm covered body, the other times always in his ass. Nick's tights were overflowed with Gideons sperm and he had came eight times. Subsequently he just stayed limp and let Gideon fuck him. Two times he shortly blacked out out of pleasure.>>Good slut. I couldn't even dream of you being able to satisfy me, but ya managed it somehow. I'll let you live. And I'll-<< Gideon began.

>>Daddy! How is Ni- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!<< Juliet entered the garage and nearly jumped out again. Nick couldn't move anymore, he was to exhausted. Poor him, inside he was dying of shame, disgust and guilt. Gideon confidently sat there naked, with his best piece out. >>What's up Jul- DAD?! WHAT THE HELL? NO!!<< Cordelia joined Juliet and was just as shocked as her little sister. >>N-Nick! Why? Dad! I told you not to destroy him! Nonononono!<< Juliet started to shout at Gideon. >>Bunny! No! I did not break him!.<<, >>Dad I told you!<< Juliet was angry. >>Hey bitch-!<<, >>Do not call him that!<<, >>Okay, boy! You liked it, right?<< Gideon asked, while defending himself from his furious daughter. Cordelia watched Nick blush and then try to shake his head. She only saw the blush and interpreted it. >>July, seems like your boyfriend is gay. I would let him be.<< she said and Juliet started to pout.

>>No way! Right Nick?<< she asked Nick. However, Nick spotted Gideon behind his former girlfriend. He was threatening him. >>'S right<< he managed to get out. Juliet seemed to be heartbroken. >>Oh man! Why did you cheat on me? But well I did it too and I do no regret it, although I did not think of you to be this kind of guy.<< she sighed. Nick just looked up to her. He hated himself for it, but it really enjoyed him to be fucked by Gideon too. It wasn't only the threat of him. But wait! Juliet had cheated on him?! >>I don't want you to leave!<< Juliet continued. She already got used to having Nick around. However, not as a lover or boyfriend, but more like a friend or something like that.

>>And dad, Cordelia and I now have a romantic relationship, sorry Nick. I only wanted to keep you as a pet or friend.<< she mentioned. Gideon was a bit surprised, but looked happy. Better if his daughters stayed in his family! And Nick as a pet? He could see his beloved daughter being sad with the idea of Nick leaving. >>Okay, I have decided. Slut, erm... Boy, you will be our pet from now on. With that your wish to be a part of our family is granted!<< Gideon proclaimed. Nick could not believe his ears. He was what? And Juliet was what? And- he passed out. He was to fucked and exhausted. >>Yay! Thank you daddy!<< Juliet squealed and made a small jump. >>Okay, as far as I can remember, there is a spell in our zombiebook, which can make a human into an animal hybrid, if you have the right animal.<< Cordelia said. >>Oh oh! I want to have a bunny!<< Juliet immediately said and Gideon smiled. >>Of course honey, for you everything.!<< With that Nick became the bunny pet of the Starlings with two fluffy bunny ears and a small bunny tail. He was Gideons personal fucktoy and Juliets cuddlebunny. Rosalind cuddled with him as well and Cordelia and their mother liked him. He got used to the fucking and could even enjoy it after time without the aphrodisiac.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I cannot believe I did. I might do more of this pairing if wanted and/or if I play the game again.


End file.
